This application relates to suture anchors and more particularly to knotless suture anchors.
Suture anchors are commonly employed to attach soft tissue such as tendons or ligaments to bone. For instance, in a rotator cuff repair suture is passed through a detached or damaged portion of a rotator cuff tendon. A suture anchor is implanted into the adjacent bone. By attaching the suture to the anchor the tendon is pulled into contact with the bone to promote adhesion of the tendon to the bone.
Such procedures are often performed arthroscopically through a narrow cannula. This reduces trauma to the patient but makes management of suture more difficult. The present invention helps keep tension on the suture during implantation of a suture anchor without requiring an additional hand from the surgeon.